The Blood Beast
by Mazoku-Princess
Summary: Haku lived and died for one person. Zabuza lived and died only for himself. Two different people, and yet so much alike… one shot


_**Title**: The Blood Beast_

_**Author**: Mazoku-princess_

_**Show Original thing**: Naruto, song, "Beast of Blood", belongs to Malice Mizer and Mana-sama_

_**Rating**: pg-13-R_

_**Warnings**: shounen-ai, angst. _

_**Summary**: Haku lived and died for one person. Zabuza lived and died only for himself. Two different people, and yet so much alike… (one shot)_

_**Comments**: Fair warning: this may get confusing. I skipped around a lot, especially between lyrics. If you don't understand, just be kind enough to leave a polite review requesting help and I'd be more than happy to help clarify anything._

(begin)

He would always stare with his chocolate eyes bright, every time he'd look to his master. His master would always turn the other way, fight to hide his blush, never showing the boy that he truly cared. The boy didn't care; after all, his entire existence was bent on saving and protecting his master. He'd always be there, up until the end.

The end…how ironic was it? That he'd want to be beside his boy at the end? He wanted to lie there, next to the boy who'd cared for him his entire life.

"Haku…" he'd whispered, gently touching the boy's pale, lifeless cheek. "I'm sorry…"

Let's start at the beginning, before the "end" came into play.

(a)

_The future dyed in fresh blood... my tortured senses  
__Beast of Blood_

(b)

The young boy looked up from where he had been crying, hearing footsteps crunching the snow near him. Wide, chocolate-brown eyes looked up into a bandaged face full of malice and anger, into eyes narrowed with the deaths of many.

The man with the bandaged face snorted, smirking beneath the cloth. "What an unfortunate child." The boy's eyes seemed to widen slightly. "A brat like you is not wanted by anyone… You will die with neither freedom nor dreams." He laughed slightly, leaning down to sneer in the child's face.

What happened next truly shocked the bandage-faced man.

The child smiled. "You have the same eyes as me…"

The bandage-faced man had been shocked. Finally, he'd decided to take the boy, named Haku, as his. He learned that the boy had a secret power, and the bandage-faced man was going to exploit it at all costs.

(c)

_Place of silence, moving shadows  
Crimson eyes are strangely gleaming in the darkness  
Madness starting to awake  
Playful desire starving of blood  
Get down limitless night_

(d)

Soon it became apparent to the man with the hidden face that he could not stay in the country he'd been born and raised in. He took Haku and decided to flee.

"Haku…unfortunately, from today, I am abandoning this country." They stood upon an old dirt road, leading out of Kirigakure(1). The man turned to the boy, his eyes cold as always. "One day I shall return…and take control of this land!" He sneered as he knelt down to the young boy. His pale grey eyes seemed to bore into the other's chocolate depths. "So, you understand… What I need is not consolation or encouragement… What I really need is…"

"I know," the boy said, smiling happily. "Please don't worry. I am Zabuza-san's weapon…" He opened his eyes to gaze into the bandage-faced man's. "Please keep me by your side as your tool."

The man straightened and smirked. "Heh, good kid."

(e)

_The scent of blood intertwined around my breath,  
__Floats about the air on this night of ecstasy  
__The future dyed in fresh blood... my tortured senses  
__The scent of blood intertwined around my breath,  
__floats about the air on this night of ecstasy_

(f)

Zabuza sat up in bed, his stormy gaze centered out in the yard. The boy was picking herbs again and would soon be done to come in and make sure his master was fine. Zabuza was better than fine. He was _content_. He was happy to just sit on the edge of his bed, his gaze centered on the boy he'd picked up all those years ago.

"What's wrong with you, Momochi?" sneered a voice behind him. From his door way stood the man's employer, Gatou. "You seem…ill." The man's bodyguards snickered behind him as Zabuza turned to glare at them.

"I could say the same for you, Gatou," the man sneered, smirking beneath his bandages. "Is Tazuna still creating those damned-pesky bridges you despise?"

Gatou's face changed from his mocking sneer to a glare of pure hatred. He stepped forward, arm up and hand fisted. He pulled back and began to punch forward, wanting nothing more than to destroy the man sitting on the bed before him.

However, his fist never connected. His arm was held in place by the dark haired boy, who was giving him the darkest look imaginable.

"_You will not touch Zabuza-san_," he snarled, squeezing the man's arm then tossing him back towards his body guards. Haku stood between his master and the men he despised.

"Good job, Haku," Zabuza murmured, his stormy eyes dancing with amusement. "Now, Gatou, don't you think its time you left?"

(g)

_No fear, no sadness  
Lofty life is tasting loneliness and eternity  
And near by the target with no more life  
Red drops on my greedy lips  
Falls down on the freezing ground  
Get down limitless night_

(h)

That was just before the fight began. The one where Haku died protecting his master and Zabuza…and Zabuza…

"What does it matter, kid!" the man laughed, arms hanging limply at his side. "Haku's dead now! He played his part well and now he's gone!" He tried to laugh, barely managing to sound convincing. The blonde nuisance stared up at him in horror, tears already forming at his eyes.

"Don't you care?" he cried. "He died for you! He _loved_ you! He did everything in his power _for_ you!" The boy tried to wipe away his tears to no avail.

"Naruto," the other older shinobi said, grabbing the nuisance's jacked. "Calm down."

"Sh-SHUT UP!" the blonde sobbed. "You don't know what you're saying! Haku _loved_ you! He wanted you to have your dream, even in death!"

"Kid…" Zabuza said, turning slightly.

Tears. _Tears_ were flowing down the devil's face.

"You…" he started. "You don't have to say any more."

(i)

_The scent of blood intertwined around my breath,  
__Floats about the air on this night of ecstasy  
__The future dyed in fresh blood... my tortured senses  
__The desire gushing out of the cold body is wet with red blood  
Screams of desire resound on this night... my senses throb sharply_

(j)

Even as Zabuza looked upon the still face of the one who'd cared for him his entire life, Zabuza felt relieved.

"Haku…" he whispered, gingerly lifting his hand to caress the pale cheeks before him lovingly. "I'm sorry…"

And all was dark.

'_It's alright, Zabuza-san. I forgive you.'_

(end)

_Interesting…interesting…_

**_Miscellaneous:  
_**_(1) Kirigakure—Hidden Mist Village or The Village Hidden in Mist, depending on where you look it up._


End file.
